<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Good Boy by merv606</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975486">Good Boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/merv606/pseuds/merv606'>merv606</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Get In Losers, We're Going Pegging or Alternatively, How to Find Yourself In An Accidental Triad [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dominant Amanda Larusso, Dominant Johnny Lawrence, F/M, M/M, Needy Daniel Larusso, Pegging, Praise Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:15:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/merv606/pseuds/merv606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel gets what good boys deserve</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amanda LaRusso/Daniel LaRusso, Amanda LaRusso/Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence, Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Get In Losers, We're Going Pegging or Alternatively, How to Find Yourself In An Accidental Triad [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Good Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He's starting to get sloppy - uncoordinated. </p>
<p>She can see, even from her spot in the dimly lit corner, Daniel's thighs shaking with the strain of how long they've been going at it. Daniel can feel the burn in his thighs, stretched wide across Johnny's broader frame. 	</p>
<p>He's seated in Johnny's lap, his back to Johnny's front - the only request Amanda had made earlier when Johnny had looked at Daniel and told him he wanted Daniel on his cock - " I want to see your ass work for it." She's not touching tonight, it's Johnny's show. She'll still get hers though. From her spot in the corner, hidden in the shadows, she watches, enthralled, Daniel facing her. The low hum of her vibrator mixes with the sound of skin slapping on skin in their bedroom as she watches her husband ride Johnny's cock.</p>
<p>They're both gorgeous like this. But Daniel, Daniel is a thing of beauty like this - pure desire and want as he takes Johnny's cock into his body with every rise and fall.<br/>

</p><p>The wet sounds of his ass as he chases his pleasure in Johnny's lap. <br/>

</p><p>Her husband is slamming down on Johnny's rock hard dick, his hips working in a dirty grind, that is quite frankly, impressive, the mattress creaking with his efforts. </p>
<p>He's close. Again. She wonders if this time Johnny will let him.....</p>
<p>Johnny wraps his hand tightly around the base of Daniel's dick, stopping him from coming again for god knows what time tonight. Amanda can hear the soft, "please, please, please," falling from his lips. </p>
<p>He rocks back and fourth in Johnny's lap, whimpering. </p>
<p>Johnny can feel the tremors moving through Daniel's body as his ass spasms around Johnny's thick cock. He gives an experimental thrust up, still keeping the tight grip on Daniel's cock and Daniel sobs - over sensitive from the edging and just shy of painful. He stills his hips. </p>
<p>"I can't" he chokes out, "please, I'm sorry I ....."</p>
<p>"Shhh, shhh, shhh" Johnny soothes. "Calm down. Take a few breaths in and out, in and out."</p>
<p>Johnny puts his hand on Daniel's stomach, a calming gesture and swears he can feel his dick, he's that deep. </p>
<p>Daniel looks down at how much of his stomach Johnny's hand is covering and he feels that familiar sensation in him whenever he has visual proof of just how much bigger Johnny is than him. How simple it would be for Johnny to push Daniel down, to hold him down without any real effort and just take from Daniel what he wants. </p>
<p>He starts rocking faster.</p>
<p>Johnny rubs comforting circles on Daniel's stomach, leaving goosebumps in their wake, kissing that spot on Daniel's neck he knows makes him weak. </p>
<p>Daniel starts squirming like he wants to both get Johnny deeper somehow but get away at the same time. His body not sure how to process the pleasure Johnny is giving it. </p>
<p>"It's too much" Daniel chokes out and he starts to tremble in Johnny's lap, a low whine making it's way past his lips. </p>
<p>"Breathe in and out for me again, baby" - the pet name slipping out. He presses Daniel back so his back is flush with Johnny's wider chest, so he can feel the rise and fall of Johnny's chest, in and out, in and out. The whining tapers off but the trembling remains. </p>
<p>"There you go, good boy" he says, placing a kiss to the side of his head and, all at once, he feels the tension leave Daniel's body. </p>
<p>Johnny will never cease to be amazed what that one little phrase does for Daniel. </p>
<p>"You've been so good for me tonight." He considers it - "I'm so proud of you."</p>
<p>Daniel's head lulls back on Johnny's shoulder as his eyes flutter shut.</p>
<p>Jackpot Amanda thinks. </p>
<p>"You’re so fucking perfect" he whispers, and Amanda, Amanda just melts. She knows now, with a startling clarity, that even though it’s only been a few times now, that Johnny is a piece they didn’t realize was maybe missing. He understands Daniel - that for all his control and need to problem solve, here with just them he can let go - be taken care of. That his more submissive tendencies, when alone, are safe with them. Daniel is above all a people pleaser, especially with those he loves- so he needs to be good for them, needs to have them use him - needs that praise. </p>
<p>If people knew, they would assume they have all the control but the reality is, Daniel does.</p>
<p>Johnny's voice breaks her thoughts.</p>
<p>"You just sit there and let me do the rest of the work, okay. Can you do that for me? Amanda too," he adds - "she's enjoying the show you're putting on." </p>
<p>Daniel nods. </p>
<p>"There you go" he whispers as he adjusts Daniel in his lap slightly, his cock throbbing in the tight, velvety embrace of Daniel's ass. "Always so good for us."</p>
<p>Daniel lifts himself off slightly only to drop back down, moaning as he circles his hips. </p>
<p>"Hey, hey, what did i just say. I'll do the work," he says as his larger hands easily cover Daniel's slim hips, squeezing. </p>
<p>Daniel stills, immediate, "sorry, sorry I ..."</p>
<p>"Hey, hey, none of that, now. It's okay, It's alright" Johnny placates. "It's not your fault. I know how you get when you've got a cock up your ass. Pretty little thing, can't help yourself can you?"</p>
<p>Daniel shakes his head, letting out a hiccuping sob. </p>
<p>Johnny easily lifts Daniel all the way off his cock, so only the tip remains, and thrusts up as he yanks Daniel back down, his body yielding once more to the more than welcome intrusion. </p>
<p>He does it again and again until Daniel is quivering. They hear a click as Amanda ups the speed on her vibrator.</p>
<p>"Yeah" Johnny says, smug, "she really loves the show." </p>
<p>"Is it good," Daniel pants, "am I being good?"</p>
<p>Amanda moans. </p>
<p>"Baby," Johnny breathes, the pet name once again slipping from his lips. "You're our perfect boy." </p>
<p> Daniel's back straightens but Johnny's faster, his hand wrapping around the base of Daniel's cock, squeezing. Hard.</p>
<p>"No" he wails. "Johnny, please let me come. Please. I've been so good. Please I ......."</p>
<p>He sticks his finger in Daniel's mouth whose cheeks immediately hollow around the digit. </p>
<p>"Just needed to be filled from both ends, huh?" Johnny asks, softly.</p>
<p>Daniel sucks harder.</p>
<p>"Maybe next time i'll have you on all fours, my cock fucking that perfect mouth while Amanda's cock fills that needy little hole." </p>
<p>Arousal shots through her core - now THAT is an idea. </p>
<p>Johnny's fingers slips out of his mouth, "Yes, God please" he moans out, breathless.</p>
<p>Daniel is wrecked.</p>
<p>Johnny puts his hand back on Daniel's hip, made red from Johnny's grip. The bruises from last time still not fully faded. </p>
<p>He bounces Daniel easily in his lap. </p>
<p>"That's it," he whispers into his hair, "that's it. Take it for me. So fucking beautiful when you're taking my dick. Like you were made for it." </p>
<p>Daniel's hands grasp at Johnny's thighs, kitten weak. </p>
<p>"One day, i'm going to put a plug in you. Fuck you as many times as I can. See how full," he thrusts up sharply into Daniel for emphasis, "I can really get you. How many loads you can take." He tenderly nuzzles Daniel's neck. The contrast between the gentle and the rough making his dizzy.</p>
<p>Daniel's head drops forward and he's making nonsensical noises as Johnny fucks up into him, a steady unwavering rhythm.</p>
<p>"You'd like that right," but before he can answer, Johnny continues. "Or maybe I wouldn't plug you. Maybe i'd make you walk around, my cum dripping out of your ass into those ridiculously expensive pants. One load after another - never let that ass be empty, not even once."</p>
<p>"Yes, yes, yes," he hears both Daniel and Amanda chanting. He can see why they make such a good pair.</p>
<p>Daniel starts squirming again. </p>
<p>"What do you want? What do you need?"</p>
<p>"I want you" he starts, but bites his lip.</p>
<p> Johnny reaches up and presses Daniel's face to the side, kissing the edge of his mouth, his nose, his cheek.</p>
<p>"Tell me" he demands. He throws his arm around Daniel's middle, preventing him from moving. His cock pressed right against his prostate.</p>
<p>"I want you to come in my cunt" he blurts out. </p>
<p>"Jesus Christ" Amanda swears as she cums, clamping down on the vibrator as her orgasm punches through her. That's new she thinks. </p>
<p>Johnny reaches down in time to stave off his own orgasm. </p>
<p>His breathing harsh in the relative silence of the room.</p>
<p>"On your stomach" he says lowly, "ass up, hand around your cock so you don't cum."</p>
<p>Daniel does as he's told and gets on his stomach. Ass up. Hand around his cock.</p>
<p>"Spread your legs - wide."</p>
<p>Daniel complies, spreading his legs - wide. </p>
<p>"There you go." Johnny praises. </p>
<p>Amanda can be heard as she rubs herself. Moving the vibrator in and out of her with her other hand. This is too good not to go for seconds.</p>
<p>"Now, open that ass for me - show me your pretty little cunt." Daniel reaches back with a shaky hand - the one not holding his cock - and opens his cheeks. His hole glistens in the light with lube and Johnny's precum. The slick noise of Johnny's hand working his own cock reaches Daniel's ears. </p>
<p> Johnny reaches down with his other hand to hold Daniel open now. </p>
<p>"Finger your ass" - Daniel obeys. </p>
<p>He watches Daniel wet a finger and bring it back to his exposed hole. Rubbing around the rim, it opening and closing on nothing. Desperate for something inside it again.</p>
<p>Daniel shoves three fingers into his aching, empty ass, thrusting them in and out. He makes a frustrated noise. </p>
<p>"It's not enough" he chokes out, "please, Johnny."</p>
<p>Johnny works his dick faster and just as he's about to come, he gets just the tip of his dick in Daniel then explodes, his cum going everywhere. </p>
<p>He can feel the warmth from Johnny's seed in his ass, dripping down his crack. Daniel sighs and rubs his face into the cool sheets. He clenches his ass to try to keep as much inside as he can.</p>
<p>He sees Johnny get off the bed and walk to where Amanda sits, dazed, having cum a second time, and gently takes her vibrator from her limp hand.</p>
<p>The bed dips down and Johnny holds the toy to Daniel's ass, sliding just the tip in. </p>
<p>"Now, like I told you earlier, make that ass work."</p>
<p>Daniel thrusts back on it. Amanda's slick mixing with Johnny's cum inside of him as he works himself into a frenzy on his wife's vibrator.  Johnny makes a fist so that every thrust forward and back drags Daniel's cock through the grip of his fist. </p>
<p>And this, Johnny thinks, is what Daniel was made for. To be fucked. To be filled. To be owned. Cherished. </p>
<p>Johnny suddenly yanks the toy out, flips Daniel onto his back, who still hasn't recovered from the sudden change as he slides the toy back in, the angle so that it's right against his prostate. Johnny flicks the switch on the toy. Daniel screams. His hands fisting the sheets as he heels dig in the bed, back arching off the bed in a perfect bow, tears streaming down his face.  He cums as his eyes roll back into his head. He collapses, like all the string have been cut. His body shaking with aftershocks. Johnny gently removes the toy. </p>
<p>He rests a  hand on Daniel's heaving chest. Feels his rapid heartbeat. Wipes some still falling tears from his cheek. </p>
<p>"Good boy" is whispered in the quiet of the room. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The end.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally posted for the Cobra Kai Kink Meme </p>
<p>All Mistakes are my own - not beta read.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>